


December Rain

by Greenhand



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm not kidding., Sad, Spoilers, like REAL fuckin' sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhand/pseuds/Greenhand





	December Rain

It was Christmas Eve. A time to be celebrating togetherness, the start of winter, as well as gift giving. However, while this is normally a happy time of the year, tonight was not so happy. Four days ago, on December 20th, tragedy struck. The events of that night were still felt today. Everyone remembers when they heard the news…

Class was cancelled and the Winter Holiday break began a day earlier than planned, just so the students and faculty of Spooky High could mourn the sudden death of one of their shining students and classmates. And now instead of spending Christmas Eve doing last minute shopping and preparing to leave for their vacations, the coastal church was filled to the brim with attendees for the funeral service of one Miranda Vanderbilt.

Such a sad event, and it couldn’t have happened to a nicer monster. When the yearbook said she was most likely to die by a coup d’etat, nobody expected it to actually happen. But this was no time for laughter at her expense. Nor was this a time for, “I told you so,” or, “She had this coming.” It was a time for reminiscing and for cherishing.

Out of all of the people requested to deliver eulogies, Oz certainly didn’t expect that he was to be among the speakers. He was to be the last one, after Miranda’s parents and all three of Miranda’s older sisters. Public speaking was never his strong suit… but that anxiety would have to be put aside for now. Oz’s phobias nuzzled him as he read over his words one last time.

“Miranda… is gone,” Oz began as he took his place behind the podium. Oz looked into the audience; his three best friends were sitting in front, sitting next to their respective significant others. In a way he felt jealous… they were able to find and keep love, and he wasn’t. But now was not the time for jealousy or regret. “I know… just how hard it is to even say that. But it gave us all a reminder: life is something precious, always to be cherished… as we never know when it’ll be gone…

“I know you can’t go two seconds without hearing about the coup in some capacity. None of us could deny that the Vanderbilt Crown had always imposed a… rather harsh reign over their kingdom whilst ruling with an iron fist and caused suffering to so many.

“In my time getting to know Pheel before his arrest, I caught myself more than once thinking that he and the rest of the rebellion did indeed have a valid point, even if it was through extreme means. And you know what? Miranda wasn’t exactly free of guilt; she was always prone to be merciless towards her subjects, who seemed to be less than sentient beings to her.

“So, maybe the coup was the last desperate cry for help from people who deserved freedom and justice as much as anyone else did. Maybe violence was the only language the ocean kingdom knew. Maybe they’ve left the rebellion no other choice…”

Oz was choking on his words, feeling extremely guilty doing everything but blame Miranda outright for her own death in front of her friends and family. It made his own stomach churn. He gripped onto the podium, knuckles turning white as his sweat dripped onto the paper his eulogy was written on. Either that or those were the tears in his eyes.

“And yet… even if imperfect to horrendous depths… she was still Miranda: friend, sister, daughter… and the love of my life. I loved her no matter her faults… and then, all of a sudden, she was gone. Yes, her death might’ve been for the better of the merkingdom masses… but I miss her… so much.”

And with that, Oz just broke down and let the tears stream down his cheeks. Amira and Vicky just walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Brian stood in solidarity as the girls escorted their friend back to his seat. A collective knot sat in the throats of everyone at the funeral. Aside from the choked sobs of a select few, a sorrowful silence kept the gathering quiet. What could possibly be said after that? What can one put into words after having a dear friend just taken away like that?

The Oberlin sisters kept each other close, supporting each other the whole time. Neither of them said a word since they arrived. They didn’t need to. It was just as heart-wrenching, seeing Scott and Polly so torn up, as well. What do you do when the two brightest souls in the world are brought to tears? Even Damien and Liam, who had been butting heads all through the year, sat in solemn silence together. The demon prince shed his first real tears in a long time, and Liam… well, the look in his eyes gave away that he’s been here before.

By the end of the service, Oz insisted on helping carry Miranda’s casket, along with Scott, Damien, and even the Interdimensional Prince. Miranda was to be taken back to the sea and buried with a ship named after her.

From there, the rest of the ceremony was carried out by the other merfolk, including what was left of Miranda’s family, laying her to rest under the waves. The rest watched from the coast as the sea claimed the last Vanderbilt Princess. The beach was cold… as the wind blew in from the ocean, many of the funeral goers filtered out little by little. But not Oz. Oz simply stood on the dune, looking out at the vast waves and sky before him.

It used to be so blue… so alive… so free. But now it was just grey, as if mourning with them. Oz then felt a hand on his shoulder, Vicky. She appeared just as grey as the water. The pair just stood and looked out to the cold waves, the girl choking back a sob. Oz said nothing, only pulling Vicky into a hug, and sobbing even more. There wasn’t anything left to say that hadn’t been said before. Brian and Amira joined the two, putting their arms around their weeping friends.

The four just stood there, embracing each other at the edge of the dune. Many of their friends were on their way out, sharing their condolences with Miranda’s family… and Oz. Liam, Vera, the Coven… even Aaravi wished them the best in the future. Eventually, Amira, Brian, and Vicky had to make their leave with their families, sharing one more hug with their best friend.

But Oz had nowhere else to be. Nowhere else was more important than right here. The salty sea breeze was somewhat comforting; reminding him of better days.

“So, _you_ are the one they call Oz?” a voice called to him. Looking over his shoulder, Oz spotted a group of three, all merfolk with crowns, veils, and fins. They certainly looked familiar…

“Y-yes?” he responded, rubbing his eyes and clearing his throat.

“She spoke of you often.” the same mermaid said.

“You think you were that special to her?” another of them added, before receiving a nudge from her sister.

“Bellanda, please.” the first sister remarked, turning back to Oz. “My apologies… it has been hard times. For all of us.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Oz responded. “I’m sorry that we have to have our first encounter under… these circumstances…” he apologized.

“In a better time, we would meet with Miranda between us all,” the tallest of the sisters said. “My name is Elainda, and this is Bellanda, and Amanda,” she gestured to the rude mermaid with the eyepatch, and the polite soft-spoken sister, respectively.

“We are Miranda’s older sisters. A pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance,” Amanda nodded. “There’s something we think you should have.”

Oz curiously watched as Elainda produced something from her pocket; an ochre yellow boutonnière, with a loose pink ribbon. “We found this in her closet. We weren’t sure who she was planning to take to prom… but it’s clear you should have it.”

Oz took the boutonnière with a shaky hand… only punctuating his grief like an arrow straight through the heart. Prom… that was going to be the night.

“We’re deeply sorry,” Amanda sobbed, wiping her eyes behind her veil as she started to make her leave.

“My condolences.” Elainda added, with a slight bow, before following Amanda.

Oz was left with Bellanda. The last of the sisters simply stood quietly with her arms crossed. But Oz could see just how much she was hurting, and she recognized his sorrow in return. “You two could have been great together…” she said with a hoarse voice. Without another word, she turned her back on Oz, and walked off after her sisters.

All that was left was Oz, the wind, and the ocean… and with those grey clouds overhead, it felt like the sun wouldn’t be coming back. Not for a long, long time…


End file.
